


Damn Lilies

by dis_boi_eating_jaraad



Series: Sansaery Week 2019 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, FUCK, Fluff, Im bad at this, Making Out, Romance, Sansaery Week, Season 8 was a mess, Stark Family, and Sansa needs to get her shit together, but season 8 rant is a different story, change my mind, fuck bronn, he took Highgarden, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dis_boi_eating_jaraad/pseuds/dis_boi_eating_jaraad
Summary: Sansa and Margaery get caught.Short thing written for Sansaery WeekDay 1 prompt: FlowersSuck at summariesByeeee





	Damn Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess

Ever since they moved to the small town of Westeros, her life has been more chaotic. You’d think living in a small town would be less busy and exhausting, but no. It’s not just busier, but everyone knows everyone and everyone is nosy as hell.

In some aspects it’s nice, you feel like you’re part of a nice community and you get the latest gossip about everyone, but on the other hand the constant question of “So any boys you like, Sansa?” and “You’re so pretty, I’m sure you’ll find a nice, handsome guy soon.” 

Besides they all think they know everyone’s secrets (according to her mother the only one who truly knows everything is Olenna Tyrell, but also according to her mum she’s a whole different story) but in truth most people have at least one big thing they are hiding about themselves.

In Sansa’s case it’s the fact that she may not be as straight as everyone seems to think she is. 

And that is why right now she is making out with Margaery Tyrell in the bathroom.

It all started when a few weeks ago her mother asked her to go to Tyrell’s to get some of those ‘gorgeous lilies’ from ‘that awfully nice Margaery girl’. So she went there, to get lilies and she returned with lilies, a beautiful rose, a phone number and a hickey.

They met up and then they met up again and again and again, until meeting up became dates (not that they weren’t dates before, but now they were officially in a relationship and going on actual dates).

The only reason she hasn’t told anyone yet is because her mum would freak out, which would make her dad freak out, which would make Jon freak out. Robb would just be sad because he tried to make a move on Margaery before she did but she told him she was a lesbian. On second thought Robb would actually be happy, if he was rejected by her (and only because he wasn’t a girl) the next best thing for him is that she is now dating his sister, who in a lot of ways was very much like him. Arya wouldn’t care, she’d maybe tease her a little but she wouldn’t give a shit. Bran probably knows. He somehow knows everything about everyone. And Rickon… well Rickon probably wouldn’t understand, he’d call Margaery ‘her special friend’.

She thought about telling them, everyone liked Margaery especially her mum, sometimes Sansa thought she liked Margaery more than her. Margaery was kind, smart, polite and she had a full time job. That is probably the problem. Not the job but the age. Sansa was 17, a junior in high school, but Margaery was an adult, a 22 year old, who’s been through university and can drink and do adult stuff. 

And let’s not even talk about the town. They would probably call her a slut and Margaery a paedophile. They would get made fun of, and Sansa didn’t want that for herself or for Margaery.

“Sansa,” Margaery said breaking the kiss and her trance. “you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” She replied tugging at Margaery to get her closer. “Why?”

“You seemed like you were somewhere else in your head.” Margaery smiled at her lovingly.

“Well I’m here now.” Sansa said and continued tugging, but Margaery wouldn’t budge. “Maaaaargee! Come on.” She whined

Margaery laughed at her antics and kissed her nose, and to Sansa’s disappointment started putting her clothes on.

“Why are you putting your shirt on?” Sansa asked

“Babe, I love you and I want to do it but you know we can’t.” Marge said stepping closer to her again. “Besides I have to go.”

“Why?” Sansa asked putting her arms on Margaery’s shoulders and pouting.

“Grandmother.” Marge replied pressing another kiss to her nose.

“Alright, but you’ll have to make it up to me.” Sansa said

“Oh, I will, trust me.” Margaery said smirking.

“Kiss me goodbye?”

Margaery kissed her sweetly and gently, as if she kissed to hard Sansa would break. In that moment Catelyn Stark decided to go to the bathroom. They didn’t notice her until…

“Holy shit!” Arya yelled.

Sansa screamed and Margaery tumbled back, falling into the bathtub. The while Stark family was gathered around the bathroom door.

Margaery stood up with dignity and put her shirt on, as if nothing happened.

“Hi Mr Stark. Mrs Stark.” Marge started “Robb, Jon, Arya, Bran, Rickon how are you guys?” They stood silently. “Good? Cool. Well I was just heading out. Have a wonderful evening. And I’ll call you later Sansa.” 

And just like that Margaery was gone, she exited (mostly) gracefully and with pride, leaving Sansa behind with this mess to deal with. Her family started shouting.

“Sansa!” 

“How could you not tell us? Is this how we have to find out? You better not have had sex young lady!” 

“Is she good in bed?” 

“She better not have pressured you into anything!”

“Ha!”

“Wow, I did not expect that.”

“Why did Margie leave?”

She thinks back to the day her mum sent her to get flowers. She will forever be grateful her mum sent her that day to get the damn lilies.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t stick to the prompt as much as I wanted to but oh well.
> 
> Thx for reading


End file.
